A conventional wheel bearing is known from DE 31 40 373 A1. In this case, the brake disk is in one embodiment centered on the jacket surface of an axially projecting shoulder of a mounting flange.
Another such wheel bearing is known from JP 2016 003709. In this case, a part of the flange section projects over the outer ring of the wheel bearing in the direction of the inner side of the vehicle in order to serve as an element of the wheel-side sealing.
Another such wheel bearing is described in WO 2007/075386 A2. In this case, a thicker design of the wheel hub is created in the area of the wheel bolt in order to produce a sufficient clamping length for the wheel bolt. The flange section of the inner ring of the wheel bearing is provided with a contact surface on which the brake disks and the rim are fixed. A similar wheel bearing is indicated also in JP 2009 286238 A.
The problem with the known wheel bearing is that a relatively large space is required, as well as a high weight of the wheel bearing.